Selena Daria van der Merwe
'Selena Daria van der Merwe''' is a major character in the Lunar Shadow Project, first appearing in ''Lunar Shadow'', as well as one of the playable characters in Selenic Shadow and the first two Solar Shadow games. Appearance S.D. has rainbow-colored hair and fair coloured skin. She wears a pale bluish-purple sleeveless top, maroon jeans and brown shoes. She has heterochromia in that her right eye is green and her left one blue. Throughout the game, she wields three weapons: Ray Pistol, and Chakram. Other Information She appears to be a bit crazy. She is also armed with a Volt Cannon. Story Lunar Shadow ZERO Outside the Lunar Soul Castle, she meets an unarmed man. She hands him a Fireball before heading into the castle. ''Lunar Shadow'' S.D. stands outside the castle, seemingly having lost her mind and gone crazy. It is currently unknown why. Selenic Shadow S.D. is the initial playable character, waking up inside Grié'dýr. She ventures through various parts of Grié'dýr, trying to get answers as to why she's here. Along the way, she's forced to fight the Grié'dýr Guardians and eventually faces off against Invidia. She's killed during the fight against them, and Shana fights on in her stead. Her meeting with Evan O'Neill proves to be significant because it reveals a lot of information about her family (at one point, Selena responds in disbelief over the idea that her grandmother had an affair). It's also where she reveals that went undercover as a fashion model to investigate death threats made toward Lexus Rhubynis (noted to be a "fanservicey" model). She didn't want to do it, because she was the only agent available. She wonders to herself if she died after the fashion show, possibly implying that Grié'dýr is either the afterlife or her dying dream. Image Gallery Undercover Agent 1.png Undercover Agent 2.png Undercover Agent 3.png Undercover Agent 4.png Undercover Agent 5.png Undercover Agent 6.png Undercover Agent 7.png HopeDianke Selena.png|It's possible that Selena was inspired by this character, or it's a co-incidence. SelDaria1.png|Kim confirms that her Selena Daria is a different character to Hope of Shané: Frost's version. SelDaria2.png|Kim confirms that she intended not to use any content from Dragon Riders. Trivia * S.D. gives a hint regarding a Life Capsule in Tower X, where she says that she thinks the spikes there are fake. * S.D. gives a hint regarding some of the treasure chests that are sealed off if Alexis Flamberge dies. * Considering that Selenic Shadow is non-canon to Lunar Shadow, it's possible that Selena's characterization in that game differs to her character in Lunar Shadow. * It's possible that Selenic Shadow is either the afterlife (Grié'dýr: Thunder resembles Myst Zone, and both areas contain dead characters) or Selena's dying dream after she was killed during an investigation. * Unlike Serenity, she also appears in Pteriforever's Solar Shadow games as the main protagonist which makes her the only non-canon Lunar Shadow protagonist so far. * Selena Daria, much like Ginny Anderson is a reference to one of Shane's works, appearing in one of his mods, Hope of Shané: Frost. It's also possible that she was inspired by Hope Dianke Selena whose Familar (Serenity) is also a girl obsessed with rainbows. * Kim confirmed that she disapproved of 99% of Dragon Rider's content. This either implies that Selena Daria was the only thing she liked from Shane's works or that she contradicted herself, because Selena Daria originated in Hope of Shané: Frost as an NPC. Category:Lunar Shadow Characters Category:Lunar Shadow ZERO Characters Category:van der Merwes Category:Female Characters Category:Selenic Shadow Characters Category:Human